1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of novel silicone amido amine salts, an amido amine intermediate and a process for their preparation. This class of compounds are prepared by the reaction of a carboxy silicone and dimethylaminopropyl amine followed by the neutralization reaction of the amine with an acid selected from the group consisting of acetic, lactic, and fatty acids having from 6 to 44 carbon atoms. The products surface active agents which by selection of the proper neutralization acid can be used for the preparation of water in oil or oil in water emulsions.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quaternary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
In many applications, there is a desire for a more fatty soluble softener. The desired molecule should have the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone, yet have compatability with traditional fatty materials and oils. Even though a textile softener which has both the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone as well as compatibility with fatty compounds has been a long felt need, it isn't until the compounds of the present invention that such a system has been attained.
Carboxy containing silicone compounds useful as raw materials in the practice of the present invention are known to those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,888 issued in 1989 to Zawadizki discloses the carboxy containing silicone compounds useful as raw materials in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,643 to O'Lenick, Jr. teaches that silicone ether amines can be prepared by cyanoethylation of dimethicone copolyols. These materials are non-amido containing amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,168 to O'Lenick, Jr. teaches a process for using the compounds covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,643 for conditioning fiber.